


Can You Blow My Whistle Baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this: Nick really likes getting his dick sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Blow My Whistle Baby

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is basically just because bed rest is really boring and I wanted tomlinshaw. Title's obviously from Whistle by Flo Rida.

It goes like this: Nick really likes getting his dick sucked. Like _really_ likes it. And Louis is just so good at it that it would seem like a waste if Nick didn’t take advantage of Louis’ skills a little before they got to the actual fucking. Nick doesn’t believe in waste, so really he sees it as a service act.

And Louis likes it too, so it’s not like he’s going to complain.

And he never has until now.

Nick is lying blissed out on their bed, Louis looking down at him, a trickle of Nick’s come sliding down his chin. Nick reaches up a hand and swipes it into Louis’ mouth with his thumb. The younger boy accepts it happily, sucking down on Nick’s thumb, swiping his tongue across the tip, eyes locked with Nick’s.

If Nick were a younger man, he may have been able to get hard again just from the smouldering look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

He eventually manages to get some of his wits back, just enough to pull his thumb from Louis’ mouth with a pop and reach down to begin stroking at Louis’ hard, leaking dick, an angry red from the lack of attention.

He pulls Louis through a quick and messy orgasm, the shorter boy falling against his side when he’s done, grabbing for Nick’s soiled fingers and sucking them into his mouth once more, gazing up at Nick the whole time.

“You love it when I suck you, don’t you.” Louis hums, happily licking at Nick’s fingers.

Nick grunts, rolling onto his side, the fingers of his right hand still trapped in Louis’ mouth, his left hand stroking absently up and down Louis’ tanned side. “You’re just so good at it, pet.”

Louis glows from the praise, finally letting Nick’s hand drop from his mouth and cuddles up into Nick’s side. “Lucky for you. You couldn’t go two weeks without getting your dick sucked.”

Nick’s happy haze is gone.

“What.” He props himself up on his arm, raising his eyebrow at Louis who grins cheekily up at him.

“You heard me.”

“That is completely untrue.”

“Mhm.”

“It is!” Nick squawks indignantly, sitting up properly and folding his arms with a huff.

“Aw, come on, babe.” Louis coos, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist, his chin resting between Nick’s shoulder blades. “Don’t worry, I love sucking your dick. I’ll suck it again right now if you want.”

“Well..”

Louis snorts. “See there’s no way you can say no.”

“That is not true you little wretch. You set me up.” Nick pouts.

Louis grins. “I’m only joking, babe. I’m sure you’d do perfectly fine without me sucking your dick for a few weeks.”

“See you say that, but your tone conveys a complete lack of faith.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“No I’m not.”

There’s a moment of silence and Nick can feel Louis’ body behind him, heaving with silent peals of laughter.

“Now you’re laughing at me.”

“Nick.” Louis reaches over and pulls at his chin until Nick is awkwardly peering at him from over his shoulder. “I was just joking.”

Nick huffs and Louis kisses his cheek, the ghost of a smile still playing across his lips.

They fall silent again, Nick deep in his thoughts, Louis’ hand stroking absently up and down Nick’s stomach, his head rested against Nick’s back once more.

“I’m going to prove it.” Nick pipes up after a few minutes.

“What’s that?” Louis mumbles against his back, his hand stilling a little while Nick talks.

“I’m going to prove you wrong. You’re not going to suck my cock for two weeks and when I’ve proven you wrong you have to join me and Harry for movie night and you’re not allowed to complain the whole time.”

Louis chuckles, crawling around to settle down in front of Nick, his legs pulled up to his chests. “And what do I get when you lose and _I_ win?”

“Ha! You don’t think I can do it.” Nick accuses, Louis rolls his eyes.

“I’m sure you can, darling. I’m simply saying that if you’re going to threaten me with boring, hipster movie night, I want to know what’s in it for me when you realise you’ve bitten off more than you can chew.”

“If you win,” Nick breaks off, mulling over the possibilities. “I will, take you shopping.”

Louis snorts. “No deal.”

“Well what do you want then?”

“If I win, I want you to announce on that show of yours that I am superior to you in every way and you only wish you could be me, then you can take me out for lunch and take me shopping.”

Nick narrows his eyes. “Deal.”

“Deal.”

Louis reaches out a hand to shake and Nick scoffs, brushing it aside, instead leaning down and brushing his lips against Louis’ gently.

“Any chance I can get just one more for the road?” He mumbles against Louis’ lips.

Louis snorts and pushes Nick away, clambering off of the bed and searching around the room for his pyjama pants, but eventually settling for a pair of Nick’s track pants which had ended up strewn over the lamp. “Not a chance, Grimshaw. Two weeks before I’ll be putting that in my mouth again, now come on. Breakfast time.”

He shuffles out of the room and Nick can hear him rustling around in the kitchen, switching the kettle on for some tea.

He ponders how long he can leave Louis out there until he starts whining about Nick coming to cook for him, but decides against waiting it out when he hears a loud crash, followed by Louis swearing and instead pulls on the first pair of pants he finds and hurries out before Louis can burn down their kitchen.

Two weeks. That’ll be easy, right?

\--

Nick has never been so wrong in his entire life.

The first few days were easy. Nick was busy with work and Louis was busy with the band, so really there was no time for blowjobs if Nick even could receive one.

But then Louis gets a few days off and Nick’s schedule goes back to normal and every time he walks around the corner, there’s Louis sucking on one phallic shaped food or another.  

Nick has never seen Louis eat so many bananas in his life, and was it _really_ necessary for him to deep throat them like that.

He thinks that his balls are spectacularly blue for someone who only just fucked their boyfriend last night.

And then Louis invites his boys over to watch the football match and when the topic of dinner comes up:

“No we always get pizza, let’s get hot dogs!” Is Louis’ bright idea.

Which of course is met by a loud cheer of “hot dogs!” from Niall, officially making the hole Nick has dug  for himself that much deeper.

He navigates his way through the hot dog situation fairly well and he’s quite proud of his achievement, but the next morning he wakes up to Louis’ breath brushing against his crotch and all he can think is _yes_ , all bets be damned.

Then Louis’ head is popping up, hand clutching onto his phone. “Sorry, love. Dropped this.”

Nick scowls at him because Louis is a little shit and knows _exactly_ what he is doing.

“You are what you eat, darling.” He mutters darkly, causing Louis to quirk his brow at him.

“What?”

“Dick.”

Louis snorts. “Well that’s not right, then. Haven’t had any of that lately.”

Nick’s frown deepens and Louis walks from the bedroom chortling.

The next day, Nick returns home from work to find Louis spread out on the couch in nothing but his pants, making a fair effort of sliding an entire icy pole down his throat.

“Keep that up you’ll get a brain freeze, duck.” Nick drawls.

The treat slips from Louis’ mouth with a pop.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling.”

That night Nick fucks him on his back with three fingers shoved in his mouth.

Mid-way through his second week, Nick thinks he may be going crazy. He’s put a total ban on bananas and any similarly shaped foods in the house, which Louis kicks up a fuss about but really Nick swears Louis doesn’t even like bananas.

Louis in retaliation, spreads himself out on the bed while Nick is in the shower, so that when he steps back into their bedroom, chest glistening with water, it’s to find Louis naked as anything, one hand wrapped firmly around his cock, the other sliding a large, flesh coloured dildo between his lips.

Nick deserves a medal, really, for not replacing the dildo with his dick immediately, but rather he straddles Louis’ shoulders, violently wanking himself off whilst taking control of the dildo, shoving it roughly down Louis’ throat in an imitation of just what he’d like to be doing with his cock.

Just before he’s about to come, he forces the dildo right down the back of Louis’ throat until the younger boy is spluttering, eyes watering, then pulls it out last minute and comes all over his pretty face.

The cracks are showing and Nick knows Louis can tell. The little bastard is entirely too smug about it.

\--

He’s in his final 24 hours and he feels simultaneously the lightest he’s felt in two weeks but also extremely held down and exhausted.

Who knew not having your dick sucked regularly could be this tiring. He gives himself a mental pat on the back for lasting so long when he was single.

Louis spends his last day sucking his way through a bag of lolly pops Zayn had brought over and sucking cream off of his fingers that Nick’s not even sure where it came from.

He even comes and gets down on his knees while Nick’s in the shower, whispering up to Nick, begging him to let him suck, telling Nick that he _needs_ it.

Nick’s seen Louis’ most devious side, however, and refuses to let him put him off his game when he’s only a few hours away from victory.

Louis stomps out of the shower with a huff and a pout when Nick refuses to cave and Nick turns the water to freezing and wills his dick to go down for the night.

‘Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow.’ He chants to himself as he tries to think of his grandma and the time Fincham caught him manscaping and anything but the thought that tomorrow Louis was getting his dick in his mouth whether he wanted it or not.

Louis crawls into bed beside him that night, clearly having accepted his defeat and cuddles up into Nick’s side with a quick kiss rather than a last minute seduction technique, for which Nick is very grateful.

The next morning he wakes up and he thinks he might be in heaven.

His dick is surrounded by a warm, wet heat. He can feel the suction moving along his length, something pointy digging into his navel.

He opens his eyes and there is Louis, on his knees before him, mouth wrapped firmly around Nick’s length.

Nick groans and comes right there and then and it is the best feeling in the world, Louis sucking him through his orgasm.

He pulls off when Nick is done and rests his cheek on Nick’s thigh, looking up at him with a smile, Nick’s hand carding gently through his caramel locks.

“Feel better, love?”

Nick grunts, contently and pulls on Louis’ arm, pulling him up to crush their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“God, I missed that.”

“I know you did.” Louis grinned smugly, leaning down to kiss Nick again. “I suppose this means I have to come to your boring movie night now.”

Nick hums thoughtfully, brushing his thumb against Louis’ pout. “I’ll let you off on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Louis settles down against his side and presses a kiss onto Nick’s neck.

“Admit you missed doing that as much as I missed having it done.”

“Never.” Is Louis’ reply but Nick can see the smile on his face and he’s just given Nick the best orgasm in weeks, so he supposes he can let him off the hook just this once. 


End file.
